Gasters return part 1
by IIAlucardII
Summary: this is my first fanfiction, and i hope you all enjoy it! its about how it would be after gaster came back when the barrier was broken..
1. Chapter 1

Gaster`s return (an undertale AU fanfiction Part 1)

Where am i? What am i doing here? (Where am i? what am i doing here?)

Something doesnt feel right. (something doesnt feel right.)

10 years later

*Hey, papyrus

YES BROTHER?

*do you feel that? something isnt...right

STOP MESSING AROUND. EVERYTHING IS COMPLETELY FINE! NOW GET BACK TO DOING...WHATEVER YOU DO!

Papyrus and sans were just relaxing at their home. With the barrier broken the monsters can finaly return to the surface

I need to get out of here. i feel something has happened

*Sans? are you allright? you dont look too good...

*Im fine tori. No need to worry about it...Hey tori, you know my puns right?

*Yes what about them?

*They are really bad. (he pulls out a sheet of paper that says "my puns" and tears it) They`re TEAR-ible!

*Ha Ha! good one!

OH MY GOD SANS! WOULD YOU STOP MAKING JOKES FOR ONE SECOND?! THEY ARE MAKING ME CRAZY!

*Guess you dont like to be hit in the "funnybone" eh papyrus?

OH. MY. GOD. I CANT BELIVE YOU

In the underground, everything was empty. All monsters have been freed. except for one...

*Teleport noises*

What? where am i? Have i...returned?

Looks like a castle...This must be Asgore`s castle!(

Gaster would look around, revealing that the barrier. is no more

The barrier...Its gone! did, did that little child do this?

At the surface, Frisk was living happily with toriel, sans and papyrus. They`re dreams of a normal surface life has been achieved

*Sans? its school time. can you drive me? pleeeeeeeaaaaaase? I dont wanna go in the rain...

*Heh. sure kid, ill drive ya. Papyrus? wanna come? we can stop at a spaghetti store!

SPAGHETTI? OF COURSE ILL JOIN! (I CAN SEE WHAT KINDA SPAGHETTI IS IN THE HUMAN WORLD!)

*Heh. Dont burn the kitchen this time papyrus!

DONT WORRY FRISK! FOR I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS WILL MAKE YOU THE BEST SPAGHETTI IN THE WHOLE WORLD!

*Looking forward to it...(not)

Sans took frisk to school. and driving papyrus to the spaghetti store. meanwhile gaster. was still confused

Its...Its Really the surface...its ...beautiful...

heh...Sans! Papyrus! I need to find them!

Sans had just got out of the spaghetti store with papyrus and was driving home

*you gonna make frisk some spaghetti later?

OF COURSE I AM! HE LOVES MY SPAGHETTI!

(sans pulls up at the driveway at home. theres a monster shouting down the street to sans and papyrus)

YOU! *pant* *pant* do you know two skeletons named papyrus and sans?

*heh heh. your looking at em`

sans...do you remember me?

*naah. you dont look familiar

Does the name...W.D Gaster sound familiar?

*!...it cant be...

SANS! WHO ARE YOU TALKI-...(SANS. I THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?)

*(heh. that is him...our father)


	2. Chapter 2

Gaster`s return (an undertale AU fanfiction part 2)

F-FATHER? IS THAT YOU!?

Heh. you were so small the last time i saw you papyrus. Its been a while huh?

*TOO LONG! ABSOLUTELY TOO LONG!

*Soo...where have you been for the past Years? We heard you fell into the core...

Well. when i fell into the core my whole body got shattered in time and

space..the only time i was in the real world was in a door at waterfall.

i actually met a human there once, with a striped shirt and a blank

expression.

*you must be talking about frisk. he did tell us about that door. but hes at school

right now...so you gotta wait to be able to talk to him. why dont you come inside?

Well, dont mind if i do!

(I CANT BELIVE IM FINALY MEETING MY DAD!)

they went inside the house, toriel was a little confused because there was a stranger with sans

*sans...who is this man?

W. , pleased meet you!

*! GASTER! you were the royal scientist before alphys! you were the one who created the core!

Heh. well thats me,..AH! now i remember, your the queen!...Where is the king?

*well, for the while you were gone asgore declard war, asriel and chara...perished, and frisk broke the barrier...and i left asgore and got with sans

*heh heh. dont blame me, she leaves me a little...BAAAASHFULL!

SANS, OUR FATHER I HERE, CAN YOU STOP WITH THE JOKES FOR ONE SECOND?!

Still got the comic side eh, sans?

*Yeah i sti-...OH...


	3. Chapter 3

Gaster`s return (an undertale AU fanfiction part 3)

Never liked puns huh, Papyrus? (sans why not teach him some jokes?)

*Naaaah. he just wont get them. Besides it will require a skele-ton of work

WHY?! OH GOD WHY?!

Sans and the others kept having fun. hours passed and frisk came home from school

Hi! im hooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooome! And im hungr-...!

i feel like ive seen you before...

W. . pleased to meet you. so youre the one who has freed everyone! remember me? we met in waterfall once...

AH! in that door! you disapeared almost instantly..

Welp, its not easy being whole when your shattered across time and space. Actually, The reason i came back is still unkown to me...Ill find out about it. now, Does anyone know where alphys is? i could need her help in some re-search.

*i belive she and undyne is somewhere around in the town...frisk, you know her from..."undernet"...Why not ask her?

Weeeeeeeeell...fiiiiiine. but i want pie!

Now now my child. ill make you some butterscotch-cinnamon pie later!

*mumble* but i want pie now...

Frisk contacted alphys, found out where she lived and brought gaster there. frisk ran in first

ALPHYS! HIDE YOUR WEEABO STUFF! SANS AND THE OTHERS ARE HERE!

Oh g-god. B-but im watching an anime!

LATER! WE CANT AFFORD THEM TO KNOW OUR SECRET!

O-Okay! Ill be as f-fast as possible!

*knock knock* *frisk, alphys, you there?

YEAH COME IN! 

*Wow. i was expecting a lot of weeabo stuff in here.

Well...me a-and frisk are trying to leave it alone!...(not)

*surprising...anyways, alphys, Meet W. , the royal scientist before you!


End file.
